Margaridas
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: SasuSaku


**Disclaimer:**

**-Naruto não me pertence, e eu nem sei porque o anime se chama Naruto, e não SasuSaku.****  
**

**-Essa fic é culpa da Ling-chan, que me passou aquele AMV e eu fiquei doida pela música pro casal! Obrigada por ser minha beta, nora querida!**

* * *

**Margaridas**

_cuz you don't see me_

_and you don't need me_

_and you don't love me_

_the way I wish you would_

_the way I know you could_

_porque você não me vê_

_e você não precisa de mim_

_e você não me ama_

_do jeito que eu gostaria que fosse_

_do jeito que eu sei que você poderia_

/ You Don't See Me – Josie and the Pussycats /

Ela olhou para as flores que tinha nas mãos.

Um presente.

Engraçado, porque ela simplesmente achava flores do campo extremamente sem graça. Mas claro, não disse nada, sabia que ele havia as dado com a melhor das intenções.

Ele sempre tinha boas intenções.

Quando levantou os olhos, deu por conta de onde estava.

O tempo podia passar o quanto quisesse, mas aquela estrada parecia não mudar nunca... sempre vazia. Longa e vazia. Balançou a cabeça, afastando aquele pensamento.

Mas sabia que era inútil.

Sentou-se no mesmo banco, onde acordara naquela manhã, há alguns anos. E como naquele dia, ficou ali, sentada, olhando para a estrada, esperando.

Respirou fundo, deixando as flores num canto ao lado.

No fundo, ela sabia que ainda que tivesse se levantado e saído pra viver sua vida, ela continuava ali, todos os dias, esperando Sasuke voltar.

Ela tentou tanto!

Droga!

O que mais poderia ter feito? Ela fez tudo que podia pra evitar que ele fosse atrás da sua vingança, que ele ficasse sozinho de novo e... fez, não fez?

Não.

Ela poderia ter feito mais. Só não sabia o que, nem como. Ela podia ter gritado, berrado, amarrado aquele cabeça-dura numa árvore... mas nada teria adiantado.

Ele estava cego de ódio.

Ele sempre fora cego, na verdade, quando o assunto era ela.

Sakura abraçou os joelhos, desviando os olhos da estrada. Era difícil pensar que ela simplesmente não significava nada pra Sasuke. Eram amigos, não eram?

Talvez nem fossem mais.

Tinha passado tanto tempo...

Se ele nunca a havia enxergado, não seria agora.

Ela tinha mesmo que parar de olhar praquela estrada e...

Levantou, ajeitando o longo kimono que agora usava, e apanhou de volta suas flores. Respirou fundo, decidida e virou-se para se despedir daquele vazio.

Mas uma figura esguia entre as árvores atrapalhou sua despedida.

Sakura apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor. O vento balançava as copas das árvores com força, formando sombras por todo o chão, e atrapalhando ainda mais sua visão.

Ela agarrou com força o caule das flores, hesitando um passo. Havia visto alguém, tinha certeza! E... não era só alguém... ela sabia... reconheceria aqueles cabelos escuros e espetados em qualquer lugar... tinha de ser...

Deu um passo em direção à estrada, olhando para todos os lados, girando em torno de si mesma. Era ele! Ela sabia que era ele!

Mas onde?

-Sasuke...kun... – murmurou, ainda procurando por ele, mas encontrando apenas vultos e sombras distorcidas pelos raios de sol que chegavam entre as folhas das árvores.

Limpou os olhos com a manga do kimono, dando mais um passo, e outro, e outro.

Ouviu um barulho de galhos se quebrando, e correu na direção. Podia ver! Atrás de uma árvore, de costas, era ele, ela tinha certeza! Correu, o mais que pode, segurando as flores e a barra do kimono, naquela direção. Ela estava vendo, os mesmo cabelo, o casaco velho e azul...

Ele se virou devagar, a olhando pelo canto dos olhos.

Sakura parou, um segundo, tentando respirar com força.

-Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!

Virou-se, por instinto pra voz que lhe chamava.

Um rapaz de cabelos loiros chegou perto dela, tomou sua mão e começou a puxá-la de volta pra vila, enquanto falava sem parar:

-Os fogos já vão começar, Sakura-chan! Kakashi-san arrumou dois lugares especiais pra nós dois, mas temos que nos apressar, antes que o Lee pegue! Vamos!

-Ahn... – foi tudo que ela pôde murmurar, enquanto sentia sua mão ser puxada e seu corpo levado para o outro lado da estrada, de volta pra a vila.

Ainda virou o rosto, em busca de Sasuke, mas não encontrou mais nada. Ninguém.

Será que era ele mesmo?

Ou teria imaginado...? não! Era ele, ela sabia que era!

Mas talvez fosse só sua imaginação, de novo, brincando com ela.

Sentiu seu corpo parar, e uma voz mais amena lhe chamou de novo.

-Sakura-chan, está tudo bem?

Ela olhou para Naruto, sentindo como se a realidade batesse nela como um raio. Fingiu seu melhor sorriso, inclinando de leve a cabeça, e disse:

-Está, sim. É melhor irmos logo, ne?

E isso bastou para o jovem ninja voltar a puxá-la pra dentro da vila, tagarelando feliz.

_cuz you don't see me_

_porque você não me vê_

Sasuke saltou do galho mais alto, onde havia se escondido.

A estrada estava vazia, agora.

Abaixou os olhos, olhando para as margaridas em sua mão, enroladas numa fita.

Caminhou lento até o banco onde havia a encontrado pela última vez. Largou as flores ali, olhando para o céu. Os fogos do festival de primavera já haviam começado.

Talvez, no ano que vem.

Talvez...

E voltou para a estrada, sozinho.

**OWARI**


End file.
